Irish Republican Army
The IRA, or the Provisional Irish Republican Army, is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of the two factions' conflicting agendas. The PIRA desired to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. Weapons hipowerpisty.jpg|Browning Hi-Power Pistol m1921.jpg|Thompson M1921 ar-18.jpg|AR-18 Assault Rifle M1csniper.jpg|M1 Garand M1C ist2_1514340-molotov-cocktail.jpg|Molotov Cocktail See Also: User Blog:Yetimonster/(Reality Match-up) Somali Pirates VS IRA Battle vs. Israeli Commando (By KevlarNinja) Weapons 256px-Stag2wi-1-.jpg|AR-15 185px-Hipowerpisty.jpg|Browning Hi-Power Pistol FPS2.jpg|Slingshot pipe_bomb.jpg|Pipe Bomb Battle (This first part I put to build up to the battle, so bear with me. Oh, and I just picked random Irish first and last names, so don't think I'm pointing fingers or anything...) In a Irish pub, which has IRA meetings in the back room, five members of the IRA, Darren Moore (the owner of the pub), Shawn Kelly, Patrick King, Kevin Duffy, and Brian Power, are haveing a meeting. Darren, who is also there leader, is showing a map he got off the Black Market of a base in Israel, which he plans for them to steal from. As he finishes describing his plan, he asks if there are any questions. The rest of the rebels eye each other with unease. Finally, Brian asks "It's a good plan, but is it right? I mean, the Jewish have been thought enough without us comeing in and stealing from them." Darren explains "I know, I know, but this is a one time only thing. And, not only will we have lots of new weapons, but the British might take us seriously." "OK." answers Patrick. They all raise there fists in the air and shout "FOR IRELAND!" As they leave the room for some Guinness, we zoom out to a room in Israel, were agents from MOSSAD (Israel's version of the CIA) have heard the whole thing via a bug in the wall of the pub. One agent says "I told you the IRA were up to something." A second agent says "Ken, thank god for MI6. We better tell the base......" (Here is the battle) IRA: 12345 Israeli Commando: 12345 The IRA have made it to the base, and Kevin is hacking into the security from a laptop, well the rest of them guard from the outside. It's so far been easy, too easy. From a room not to far from the laptop room, five Commandos are watching from a hidden camera. There the only other people in the base except for the IRA, for safety. The squad's explosive expert is waiting for him to almost break in. Suddenly, the explosives expert (who is a internet fan) presses a butten, which makes the words 'EPIC FAIL' apper in red on the screen, which shocks Kevin before the explosives expert sets off the Semtex in the laptop. IRA: 1234 Hearing the explosion and seeing Kevin's severed head roll out of the room, they find out why it was so easy; it was a trap! As they run for safety, the Commandos run out of the room, and Patrick shoots the explosives expert in the head with his Browning Hi-Power. Israeli Commando: 1234 The two teams split up. The Commando Leader shoots Brian with his Micro Galil. IRA: 123 Meanwhile, across the base, a Commando and Darren fire back and forth. The Commando goes into an elevator, but Darren throws a pipe bomb into the elevator, killing the Commando. Israeli Commando: 123 Another Commando tries to kill him, but he hits him in the left eye with a slingshot. Israeli Commando: 12 Back across the base, the second Commando backing up the Commando leader kills Patrick with his Glock 19. IRA: 12 The two Commandos soon run into Darren and Shawn. Shawn kills the other Commando with his AR-15. Israeli Commando: 1 The Commando leader shoots Shawn with his Glock. IRA: 1 Darren trys to take the leader's life, but, with all his planing, Darren did not count on one thing: Krav-Maga. The leader kicks Darren in bettween his legs, and as he falls to the floor, muttering in pain something that ends in "-nker", the leader stabs him in the head with his KA-BAR. IRA: 0 The Leader holds up his bloodly knife in the air and shouts "FOR ISRAEL!!!!". Winner: Israeli Commando ﻿ Battle against Croatian Rebels (by Samurai234) hipowerpisty.jpg|Browning Hi-Power Pistol greaser.jpg|M3 Grease Gun 11529.jpg|AR-15 macs30.jpg|MACS-M3 Anti-Material Rifle Nail_bomb.jpeg|Nail Bomb Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:English Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters